Problem: ${36 \div 40 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Answer: ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }40\text{ go into }{360}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${360}\div40={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${36 \div 40 = 0.9}$